BEHIND THE EYEPATCH
by kRieZt
Summary: alternative story from A Bottle of Thoughts. jean terpisah dari marco di peperangan trost. tidak lama setelah dia gabung ke Pasukan Pengintai, dia bertemu marco di Wall Sina sebagai anggota Polisi Militer. marco kehilangan ingatannya. jean berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya. namun sesuatu mengerikan terjadi. jean/marco.
1. Chapter 1

**BEHIND THE EYEPATCH**

Main Casts : Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bott

Genre : drama, angst, suicidal.

Rating : T (ya, untuk beberapa adegan kekerasan nantinya)

Disclaimer : semua untuk yang terhormat dan tercinta Isayama-sensei.

Warning : OOC, typo, bla bla bla... don't like, don't read!

* * *

Chapter 1

-flashback-

"_Perintahku ada dua. Tetaplah hidup, dan datanglah kepadaku untuk mendapatkan kembali pedangmu," demikian aku menjelaskan sambil menurunkan pedang ini ke sisi kanan tubuhku._

"_Ya, Jean. Aku mengerti," jawab Marco sambil tersenyum. _

"_Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku. Sekarang, pergilah. Pasukanmu juga sudah menunggumu."_

"_Sebelum pergi, izinkan aku, Jean…"_

_Marco tiba-tiba berlutut satu kaki di depanku. Kemudian dia mengangkat ujung pedangnya yang kupinjam tadi dan menciumnya sisi tumpulnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang melihat dia bertingkah seperti ini. Aku sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. _

_Dia kemudian berdiri, "Kemenangan atas umat manusia ada di tangan kita, Jean!"_

-end of flashback-

Sudah lebih dari 3 bulan sejak peperangan di Trost, aku tidak lagi bertemu dengan Marco Bott. Dan kata-kata itulah yang terakhir aku dengar darinya.

Kami terpisah di peperangan itu karena Marco harus memimpin pasukan di wilayah barat. Hingga saat ini, aku masih belum mendapatkan kabar apa pun mengenai dirinya. Aku sempat mengira dia sudah mati, tetapi aku tidak menemukan jenazahnya di mana pun. Aku dan Connie pernah mengunjungi bangsal rumah sakit di markas Pasukan Penjagaan, dan dia tidak berada di sana. Sementara ini, aku dan semua temanku menganggap dia telah menghilang entah ke mana. Sampai saat aku memutuskan untuk bergabung di Pasukan Pengintai, aku belum juga tahu bagaimana kabarnya.

Alasanku kemudian bergabung di Pasukan Pengintai adalah karena sudah cukup banyak kematian yang kulihat di peperangan. Rasanya tidak adil jika aku bertahan hidup dan memilih berdiam diri di balik tembok terdalam, Wall Sina. Itu sama saja dengan aku tidak peduli dengan kematian rekan-rekanku, tidak peduli dengan jerih payah mereka. Aku dan mereka berjuang bersama-sama mempertahankan hidup. Pada awalnya aku sudah bertekad untuk masuk jajaran Polisi Militer dan aku sudah berjanji akan masuk ke sana bersama Marco. Tetapi entah kenapa saat menentukan pilihan, aku malah dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa akan tergabung di Pasukan Pengintai.

Apakah Marco mengetahui ini?

Di mana pula dia sekarang?

Tahukah bagaimana lelahnya aku sekarang bekerja di jajaran ini?

Misi Kemanusiaan yang dipimpin oleh Komandan Besar Pasukan Pengintai Erwin Smith dinyatakan gagal karena ada penyusup di pasukan ini yang kemudian berubah menjadi Titan Perempuan. Berkat bantuan Armin Arlert, identitas pengendali Titan Perempuan itu pun terkuak sudah. Pasukan Pengintai kemudian memenuhi panggilan Polisi Militer di Wall Sina untuk interogasi mengenai misi mereka. Komandan Erwin membuat rencana akan menangkap pengendali Titan Perempuan itu di Wall Sina. Berdasarkan keterangan Armin, orang itu adalah Annie Leonhart dan dia adalah anggota jajaran Polisi Militer.

Segala macam rencana pun dilakukan dan akhirnya Annie berhasil diamankan. Sayangnya, saat hendak ditarik keluar dari tubuh Titan Perempuan, dia mengkristal dan lapisan bening itu tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan bantuan alat apa pun. Mayor Hanji Zoe sampai merasa kecewa karena segala rencana ini berujung pada hasil yang sia-sia. Dia berharap mendapatkan banyak informasi, sekarang Annie malah mengurung diri seperti ini. Bongkahan kristal berisi tubuh Annie kemudian dibawa ke markas besar Pasukan Pengintai untuk diteliti.

Sementara itu, beberapa pasukan yang terlilbat dalam kekacauan di Wall Sina akan diinterogasi di markas Polisi Militer. Komandan Erwin saat ini masih dalam tahap pemeriksaan, selanjutnya adalah aku dan Armin, kemudian Mikasa dan Eren.

"Armin Arlert, Jean Kirschtein, giliran kalian masuk ke ruang interogasi," seorang anggota Polisi Militer memanggilku dan Armin di kamar Eren. Kami pun bergegas menuju ruang interogasi.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, namun aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang menghadapi semua ini. Aku sudah melihat segala hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada menjawab pertanyaan anggota Polisi Militer. Armin bahkan jauh lebih tenang dariku, walau ketegangan itu kurasakan menguasai dirinya.

Di luar dugaan, interogasi pun berlangsung sebentar. Tidak banyak yang ditanyakan, hanya seputar kedekatan aku dan Armin kepada Eren juga mengenai segala macam kekacauan di kota. Keluar dari ruangan itu, aku bernafas lega dan rasanya ingin sekali cepat pulang ke Trost.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jean?" tanya Armin saat kami hendak kembali ke kamar tidur Eren.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia kemudian melanjutkan, "Kita akan kembali ke markas Pasukan Pengintai di Wall Rose. Tetapi mungkin kita akan menunggu Komandan Erwin selesai diinterogasi."

"Semua orang mencacinya saat dia dibawa dari tengah kota ke gedung ini," kataku tanpa melihatnya.

"Aku sudah yakin dia pasti akan diperlakukan seperti itu, Jean."

"Tetapi Komandan Erwin tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, Armin. Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak orang yang masih mau berpihak kepadanya sekarang. Dia akan terus menjalankan misi-misi penting demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia."

"Menjadi seorang pemimpin memang tidak mudah, Jean. Harus bisa mengemban amanah yang berat di pundaknya. Kau pasti tahu itu."

"Dan seseorang yang telah lama menghilang, mengetahui bahwa aku mampu menjadi seorang pemimpin."

"Maksudmu Marco?"

Begitu mendengar nama Marco disebut, aku menghentikan langkahku sebentar dan menatap langit senja di luar sana. Ingatanku kembali kepada sosok seseorang yang selama ini masih dalam pencarian. "Di mana dia sekarang?" gumamku sedih.

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak," ujar Armin yang kemudian berdiri di sebelahku. "Kau mau tahu pendapatku, Jean?"

"Hm?" aku menoleh padanya.

"Dia masih hidup, mungkin di sisi lain Wall Rose atau di mana pun itu," kata Armin dengan mantap.

"Sebagai apa dia?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin sebagai anggota Polisi Militer, atau Pasukan Penjagaan. Jika dia berada di Pasukan Pengintai, dia sudah bersama kita sekarang."

"Ya, kau benar…" aku menjawabnya dengan lesu.

"Aku boleh bertanya padamu soal Marco, Jean?"

Armin menoleh kepadaku, kedua mata birunya menatapku lembut. Aku menatapnya balik, "Tanya apa?"

"Jika kita benar-benar bertemu dengan Marco, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku mempunyai banyak jawaban untuk pertanyaan Armin barusan. Saking banyaknya, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Aku memilih diam dan meneruskan langkahku kembali ke kamar Eren bersamanya.

Keesokan harinya, semua Pasukan Pengintai, kecuali Komandan Erwin, sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke markas Pasukan Pengintai di Wall Rose. Beliau sendiri masih harus mengikuti serangkaian pemeriksaan dari pemerintah setempat. Aku mendengar Kapten Levi menggerutu dan mengumpat saat sedang berjalan menuju gerbang keluar dari Distrik Stohess. Dia berharap Komandan Erwin sudah bisa pulang ke markas dan menyusun rencana baru di sana.

Ketika kami tiba di gerbang, pandanganku tertuju kepada seorang anggota Polisi Militer yang menaikki kuda dan hendak membuka gerbang. Dia mengenakan jaket seragam yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Seperti mantel kulit panjang berwarna cokelat dengan lambang khas Polisi Militer di saku dan punggungnya. Laki-laki itu mengenakan penutup mata berwarna hitam di mata kanannya serta sarung tangan kulit. Aku terus memandanginya karena aku merasa mengenalnya.

"Armin…" aku memanggil Armin yang berkuda di sebelahku.

"Apa, Jean?" sahutnya.

"Kau lihat orang yang sedang membuka pintu besar itu untuk kita?"

"Maksudmu yang memakai penutup mata itu, Jean?"

"Ya, orang itu…rasanya aku mengenalnya…"

Tanganku terjulur dan menunjuk kepada orang yang sedang memerintah beberapa anggota Polisi Militer untuk membuka pintu gerbang distrik. Aku sampai terperangah dan tidak bisa berbicara saat melihat sosok Marco Bott membalik badan dan menghadap ke semua Pasukan Pengintai yang menunggu untuk keluar. Sorot matanya begitu tajam, dan terasa dingin.

"Silakan keluar," bahkan suaranya terdengar jahat di telingaku.

Saat Pasukan Pengintai sudah mulai bergerak keluar, aku menyeruak dari barisan tengah menuju pinggir barisan karena aku ingin menyapa Marco yang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang. Aku tidak menghiraukan Armin yang menyuruhku kembali ke posisiku karena khawatir akan kena marah Kapten Levi. Aku mengarahkan kudaku ke pinggir barisan, aku harus menemuinya. Aku harus berbicara padanya!

"Marco!" seruku memanggil laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang. Dia mendengarku, dan dia menoleh padaku ketika aku memanggil namanya.

"Hey, sobat! Ini aku!" kudaku sudah hampir mendekatinya. Namun ketika aku hendak melompat turun dari kuda, setidaknya dua orang anggota Polisi Militer langsung menghadangku dan melarangku menemui Marco.

"Kembali ke barisanmu, prajurit!" seru salah seorang dari mereka sambil mengacungkan senapan laras panjang kepadaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku!" sahutku memaksa mereka menyingkir.

"Kau tidak punya izin untuk bertemu dengan Jenderal Bott. Kembali ke barisanmu dan keluar dari sini!" satu orang lagi menyalak kepadaku.

Tetapi kemudian Marco yang berdiri di belakang mereka, menepuk kedua bahu mereka dan menyuruh mereka menyingkir. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Aku melompat turun dari kudaku dan langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Kau hidup, sobat! Demi Tuhan…kau hidup…" kataku sambil menyembunyikan kepalaku di salah satu bahunya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Marco? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Marco tidak membalas pelukku, malah dia mendorongku pelan untuk menjauh darinya. Dia menatapku dingin, nyaris tanpa ekspresi apa pun. Satu mata gelapnya memandang lurus ke mataku. Dia seperti mengirim ribuan pedang masuk ke jantungku saat menatapku seperti itu. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik, dia menyeringai dingin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, prajurit?" nada bicaranya terdengar dalam dan mengerikan. Aku terperangah dan hampir tidak bisa menjawab apa pun saat dia bertanya demikian.

"Te-tentu saja aku tahu namamu, bodoh!" aku masih berbicara seakan aku benar-benar mengenalnya sebagai Marco Bott, laki-laki pemalu, cerdas, dan baik hati. "Kita ini satu barisan saat berperang di Trost, ingat?"

"Trost? Satu barisan? Hmph…jangan bermimpi, prajurit. Aku tidak mengerti satu pun yang kau bicarakan padaku."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan semua itu, Marco? Jangan bilang kau lupa padaku juga. Pada Armin, pada Eren, Mikasa, dan semua angkatan 104 yang dulu berperang di Trost!"

Marco terdiam sesaat, dan aku sangat mengharapkan dia ingat semua hal di masa lalu. Satu mata gelapnya kembali terarah padaku dan dia berkata, "Aku rasa kau salah orang."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau Marco Bott! Bintik di wajahmu itu mencirikan dirimu! Aku tidak mungkin sal-" belum selesai aku berbicara, tiba-tiba Marco memuntir satu tanganku dan memutar tubuhku membelakanginya. Aku menahan sakit saat berusaha memberontak lepas darinya. Tetapi aku dibuat takut setengah mati setelah dia menodong pistol ke pelipis kananku.

"Bicara sekali lagi, aku akan meledakkan kepalamu, prajurit," ancamnya. "Kau dan teman-temanmu sudah berbuat kekacauan dan menyebabkan kematian banyak orang di sini. Kalian berhutang cukup banya, dan hanya meninggalkan komandan kalian bertanggung jawab atas segala kesalahan kalian."

"Berhenti mengomentari hal itu! Akh!" dia menarik tanganku yang sedang dipuntir di belakang punggungku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Bagaimana kau-akh! Lepaskan!" dia memuntir tanganku semakin kuat.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, prajurit. Atau aku akan memutuskan lenganmu di sini."

"Uuurgh…Jean…Kirschtein…"

"Kirschtein, sekarang kembalilah ke barisanmu dan keluarlah dari sini."

"Lepaskan, Marco!"

"Kau menyalak terus seperti anjing!"

"Hey!" kemudian terdengar suara Kapten Levi memotong pembicaraan kami. Laki-laki berbadan kecil itu turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri kami. Dia menghunus satu pedangnya diarahkan kepada Marco. Seketika itu juga Marco langsung melepaskanku.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar dari barisan, Kirschtein?" tanya Kapten Levi marah.

"Sa-saya hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, Sir-"

"Kembali ke barisanmu!" dia langsung memotongku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Aku tidak punya pilihan kecuali menuruti perintahnya. Aku naik ke kuda dan menunggu Levi selesai berbicara dengan Marco.

"Kau pimpinannya?" tanya Marco sambil menyarungkan kembali pistolnya. "Kau perlu mengajarkan banyak hal kepada prajurit barumu."

"Ya ya, bicaralah sesukamu. Tolong abaikan tingkahnya barusan," sahut Levi acuh tak acuh.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah. Hanya saja, kalau diteruskan nanti akan ada keributan lain."

"Orangmu barusan memanggilmu Jenderal. Kau dekat dengan Nile? Bisakah kau sampaikan pesanku padanya?" tanya Levi sambil menatap tajam laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"Akan kusampaikan jika pesanmu penting," jawab Marco sambil tersenyum.

"Suruh dia cepat selesaikan urusannya dengan Erwin. Kami masih banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan," Levi lalu melompat ke kudanya dan meninggalkan Marco.

Aku berkuda di belakangnya. Setelah agak menjauh dari gerbang distrik Stohess, aku memberanikan diri memacu kudaku agar bisa berada di sampingnya. "Kapten Levi," panggilku.

"Bicara nanti saja, Kirsctein," sahutnya tanpa melihatku.

Dan aku pun mengurungkan niatku berbicara padanya. Aku menoleh ke gerbang distrik yang sedang ditutup kembali setelah semua Pasukan Pengintai keluar dari sana.

"Marco…kenapa…" gumamku sambil mengepalkan tangaku pada tali kendali kudaku.

Ada apa ini?

Bagaimana dia bisa kehilangan ingatannya?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat dia menghilang?

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : minna, akhirnya saya bikin jean/marco lagi setelah sekian lama vakum. Saya mau bikin multichapter, dan semoga gak terlalu panjang jadinya.

Idenya karena banyak banget yang bikin fanart dark!Marco pake eyepatch dan Titan!Marco, akhirnya saya memutuskan, juga memberanikan diri, untuk bikin cerita dengan karakter ini. Mungkin di luar sana udah banyak yang bikin, tapi saya mau sesuatu yang beda. Kalo pun ternyata idenya sama, ya anggep aja kebetulan karena saya terus terang belum pernah nemu sendiri cerita macam ini di doujin, comic strip, ato fanfic mana pun

So, selamat membaca! kalo mau review ato komen silakan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Scouting Legion Headquarter**

Sepulang dari Distrik Stohess di Wall Sina, aku dihantui begitu banyak perasaan berkecamuk dalam diriku. Aku kena tegur oleh Kapten Levi karena hampir berbuat keributan dengan seorang anggota Polisi Militer. Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan namun dia memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan apa pun alasanku.

Bongkahan kristal berisi tubuh Annie sudah dibawa ke markas. Mayor Hanji dan beberapa anak buahnya sedang berusaha keras mencari cara memecahkan kristal tersebut. Sejauh ini sudah banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh mereka tetap tidak memberikan hasil apa pun. Entah alat berat apa yang harus mereka gunakan untuk membongkarnya. Sementara itu Kapten Levi banyak berbicara dengan Eren pasca pertarungannya dengan Annie di Wall Sina. Dia sempat memarahinya karena Eren bertindak di luar kendali. Ini sedikit merepotkannya karena harus mengeluarkan Eren dari tubuh Titan-nya, dan dia sendiri dalam kondisi sedang cedera di pergelangan kakinya.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuajak bicara sekarang adalah Armin. Aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang melihat Marco di pintu gerbang saat itu. Armin juga melihatnya. "Jika kau tidak cerita hal ini, aku mungkin akan mengabaikan bahwa orang itu benar-benar Marco, Jean," katanya saat kami sedang berbicara di ruang makan.

"Dan dia tidak ingat kita, Armin," kataku sambil menghirup aroma teh panas di gelasku. "Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya saat dia menghilang dari peperangan Trost?"

"Jika dia memang kehilangan ingatannya, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Misalnya dia mengalami kecelakaan saat berperang di wilayah barat."

"Tetapi kau tidak akan secepat itu kehilangan ingatan setelah jatuh dari badan Titan setinggi 5 meter, Armin."

"Memang tidak, tapi pasti ada sesuatu. Mendengar ceritamu barusan, Marco yang kau lihat sekarang bukanlah Marco yang kita kenal dulu. Apalagi dia sudah menyandang peringkat Jenderal di Polisi Militer. Bukankah menurutmu itu aneh, Jean?"

"Aku juga berpikir demikian. Mana mungkin secepat itu Marco bisa mendapat gelar Jenderal? Dia bekerja langsung di bawah perintah Komandan Nile. Dan umurnya masih sangat muda."

Aku tidak mau berspekulasi macam-macam soal keadaan Marco sekarang. Memang benar, semua ini di luar dugaan. Orang lain yang mengenalnya pun pasti akan terkejut melihat keadaannya sekarang. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, dia bergabung di Polisi Militer dan mendapat gelar Jenderal. Aku yakin jajaran super elit di Wall Sina itu pun mempunyai anggota baru yang usianya sama dengan Marco.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi," tiba-tiba aku meyakinkan diriku mengatakan itu.

"Jean, kau bisa ditahan karena masuk ke sana tanpa tujuan yang jelas," sahut Armin mencemaskanku.

"Tetapi jika aku tidak bicara dengannya, aku tidak akan mengetahui apa pun tentangnya."

"Mengetahui dia hidup sebenarnya sudah merupakan kabar baik, Jean. Tapi kita dihadapkan satu masalah lain."

Aku dan Armin tertunduk lesu di meja makan. Kami melihat beberapa orang prajurit keluar dan masuk ruang makan. Di antara mereka ada Eren dan Kapten Levi. Ketika kapten berbadan kecil itu masuk, semua prajurit di sini langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat kepadanya. Dia kemudian duduk di meja dekatku bersama Eren dan Mikasa.

"Aku akan berbicara kepada Kapten Levi, Armin," kataku sambil mengarahkan padangan mataku kepada Kapten Levi.

"Dia tidak akan mengizinkanmu, Jean," jawab Armin.

"Dia akan mengizinkanku. Dia pasti akan kembali ke Wall Sina besok, mungkin untuk menjemput Komandan Erwin."

"Hati-hati berbicara padanya, Jean. Dia itu galak sekali, seperti yang diceritakan Eren pada kita sebelumnya."

Aku sudah tahu Kapten Levi itu galak minta ampun. Kena marah sekali olehnya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lupa dengan omelannya seumur hidupmu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan terburuk untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku berpindah dari mejaku dan menghadap padanya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, "Sir…"

"Ada apa, Kirschtein?" tanya Levi sambil mengaduk tehnya.

"Apa Anda punya rencana pergi ke Wall Sina lagi besok?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan orang itu lagi?"

"I-iya…itu…saya…"

"Jean, kau yakin itu Marco?" tanya Eren menyela pembicaraanku dengan Levi.

"Aku tidak salah lagi, Eren. Dia benar-benar Marco. Tapi dia lupa pada kita," jawabku agak ketus.

"Mungkin itu memang bukan dia-"

"Kau diam dulu, Eren," sahut Levi, kemudian beralih padaku lagi. "Mengapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Dia jelas-jelas sudah melupakanmu. Apa yang masih kau harapkan darinya?"

Kedua tanganku mengepal erat, "Saya ingin…dia kembali…" dan Levi terdiam dengan jawabanku. Aku mencoba meneruskan, "Dia menghilang saat peperangan Trost. Saya ingin dia kembali."

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Kirschtein. Apa lagi yang kau mau?" tanya Levi masih terdengar acuh tak acuh.

"Meski demikian, saya masih belum menemukan jati dirinya. Sir Levi, jika Anda pergi ke Wall Sina besok, izinkan saya ikut dengan Anda. Saya mohon…"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau sudah bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Kali ini giliranku terdiam dan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dia menegak habis tehnya, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku enggan pergi ke tempat di belakang tembok super elit itu, Kirschtein. Hanya karena Erwin berada di sana, mau tidak mau aku harus pergi ke sana dengan Mike untuk menjemputnya pulang."

"Jadi, Anda akan ke sana besok?" tanyaku sedikit penuh harap.

"Jika aku mengizinkanmu ikut bersamaku ke Wall Sina, maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak berbuat kekacauan di sana, Kirschtein?" tanya Levi sambil mengangkat gelas minuman ke dekat mulutnya.

"Ya, saya janji, Sir," jawabku.

Levi berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruang makan, "Kau ikut ke Wall Sina besok, Kirschtein. Dan aku hanya bisa memberikanmu waktu satu hari saja untuk menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Saya akan usahakan semuanya bisa selesai besok, Sir," jawabku meyakinkannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, Sir."

Kapten Levi menatap mataku tajam. Dia mendengus tertawa meski aku tidak melihat dia tersenyum sedikit pun. Pertemuan malam itu pun berakhir dengan perintah Levi kepada semua prajurit untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat.

Di kamar pun, aku mencoba merencanakan sesuatu untuk besok. Jika aku mendapat izin pergi ke Wall Sina, aku harus mencari cara agar bisa bertemu dengan Marco. Aku duduk di tempat tidur dan mendekap bantalku. Aku memandang ke sudut kamarku, tempat aku meletakkan 3D Maneuver Gear-ku. Salah satu bilah pedang di alat perangku itu adalah milik Marco. Mungkin dengan aku mengembalikan pedang miliknya, dia akan mengingatku kembali. Ya, aku punya hutang padanya untuk mengembalikan pedang itu.

"Jean, tidurlah," kata Armin dari tempat tidurnya di seberangku.

"Iya," jawabku lirih.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu besok," kata-katanya kemudian membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Aku akan mencoba mencari cara untuk bertemu dengan Marco."

"Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, Armin," kataku.

"Kapten Levi sudah berpesan padamu untuk tidak berbuat yang menimbulkan keributan seperti tadi, bukan?"

"Kau mau menceramahiku, hah?"

"Hey, sobat. Jika aku adalah Marco, maka aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Kapten Levi. Kau pastinya tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir padamu kan?"

"Ini urusanku, Armin. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Pokoknya aku akan ikut denganmu, Jean. Percayalah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kalian bisa bertemu. Tidurlah sekarang. Selamat malam," dan aku tidak lagi mendengar suara Armin setelah dia menenggelamkan diri dalam selimutnya.

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Stohess District, Wall Sina**

Yang dikatakan Armin memang benar. Masuk ke Wall Sina memerlukan waktu lama untuk pemeriksaan. Kapten Levi bahkan sempat memarahi salah seorang polisi yang memeriksanya, karena mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Dia tipe orang yang tidak sabaran, bahkan orang terdekat Komandan Erwin, Mike Zacharius pun tidak bisa menenangkannya.

Aku pergi ke Wall Sina tidak hanya dengan Kapten Levi dan Mike, juga dengan Armin dan Eren. Ini perintah dari kapten berbadan kecil itu karena dia ingin memastikan aku tidak berbuat bodoh di distrik orang.

Tujuan pertama kami adalah pergi ke gedung pemerintahan untuk bertemu dengan Komandan Erwin. Selagi Kapten Levi dan Mike berbicara di ruangan Komandan Besar Polisi Militer, Nile Dawk, kami bertiga menunggu mereka selesai di luar ruangan. Ketika sedang menunggu, pandanganku tertuju pada beberapa pintu di dekat ruang kerja Komandan Nile.

Apakah Marco berada di salah satu ruangan ini? Ataukah dia sedang bertugas di luar? Jika dia punya posisi penting, seharusnya dia bekerja di dalam ruangan.

"Jean," panggil Eren yang berdiri di sebelahku. "Jika orang itu benar-benar Marco, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membawanya pulang ke kampung halamannya, di Jinae," jawabku tanpa kupikir dulu.

"Hah? Mengapa kau membawanya pulang?" tanya laki-laki berambut cokelat ini penasaran.

"Menurutmu aku mungkin akan mengacaukan impiannya menjadi anggota Polisi Militer dan bekerja mendampingi raja, Eren," aku mencoba menjelaskan. "Tetapi aku punya alasan sendiri mengapa aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya."

"Marco mungkin tidak akan suka kau melakukan itu, Jean," kata Armin. "Kalian sudah membangun impian bersama sejak masuk ke Akademi Militer."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, Armin. Aku ingin memastikan dia hidup aman di kampung halamannya."

"Apa menurutmu tentang keadaannya sekarang, Jean?"

"Mengenai dia kehilangan ingatan, Armin?"

"Kau yakin Marco kehilangan ingatannya, Jean?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya sebelum kau bertemu dengan orangnya langsung, Eren," aku sudah mulai tidak sabaran. Aku sampai mengepal kedua tanganku menahan marah. Aku menghela nafas, "Akan kulakukan segala cara untuk bisa mengembalikan ingatan Marco. Segalanya akan kupertaruhkan…"

Pintu ruang kerja Komandan Nile terbuka, kami melihat Kapten Levi keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa Komandan Erwin dan Mike. "Jenderal Bott sedang berada di luar gedung ini, Kirschtein," katanya. "Aku sudah tanya kepada komandan berjenggot itu mengenai dirinya."

"Apa dia menjelaskan sesuatu berkaitan dengan ingatannya, Sir?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengenai itu sampai kita mengatakan hal ini kepadanya."

"Begitu…"

"Aku masih ada perlu di sini. Kalian bertiga kuizinkan pergi keluar. Tapi ingat janji kalian tadi pagi. Jangan berbuat kekacauan!"

"Ya, Sir!"

Begitu mendapat izin dari Kapten Levi, aku langsung mempercepat langkahku keluar dari gedung pemerintahan. Langit di distrik Stohess begitu cerah, bahkan terlihat sangat biru ditambah teriknya sinar matahari. Ini kedua kalinya aku berkeliaran bebas di distrik elit di Wall Sina. Penampilan penduduk serta fasilitas yang tersedia di sini begitu berbeda dengan wilayah lain di Wall Rose atau Wall Maria. Meski aku sudah pernah bertekad untuk hidup di sini dan menjadi anggota Polisi Militer, entah kenapa sekarang keinginan itu sudah tidak lagi tertanam di benakku.

Ada Marco di sini, dia hidup di sini, dan aku akan mengeluarkannya dari sini…

Apa menurutmu itu adalah tindakkan bodoh? Tidak, bagiku…

"Kenapa ada anggota Pasukan Pengintai berkeliaran di sini?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berbicara demikian dan sontak lamunanku jadi buyar karenanya.

Aku, Armin, dan Eren sedang berjalan di tengah kota, kemudian mendengar beberapa orang anggota Polisi Militer sedang berbisik tidak jauh dari kami. Sebisa mungkin kami tidak mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka berbicara buruk tentang kami, tentang Pasukan Pengintai. Kekacauan besar yang disebabkan Eren demi menangkap Titan Perempuan itu benar-benar mengerikan. Itulah sebabnya aku agak enggan masuk ke wilayah ini lagi. Segala yang kuingat begitu menyakitkan, ditambah lagi Marco yang kehilangan ingatannya.

"_Berapa banyak orang yang mati gara-gara perbuatan mereka?"_

"_Mereka dan komandannya itu hanya bisa berbuat kekacauan tanpa mau bertanggung jawab."_

"_Kenapa ada orang yang mau tergabung ke sana sih?"_

"_Orang-orang yang tergabung ke sana berarti sudah siap mati."_

"_Usir saja mereka!"_

"_Sudah biarkan saja, jangan dipedulikan."_

"_Komandan mereka bahkan belom dipulangkan kembali ke markas. Apa akan dipenjara di sini?"_

"_Penjara saja tidak cukup, harusnya dihukum berat."_

Kedua tanganku mengepal di sisi badanku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan omong kosong mereka. Dikuasai amarah, tiba-tiba aku memisahkan diri dari Armin dan Eren. Aku menghampiri sekelompok anggota Polisi Militer yang tadi membicarakan kami. Mereka tampak terkejut melihat aku datang. Aku menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Bilang itu di depan mukaku sekarang," kataku tegas.

"Hah? Memangnya kau dengar apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ulangi kata-katamu barusan mengenai Pasukan Pengintai, sialan!" sentakku cepat.

"Kau tersinggung, sobat? Bukankah semua yang kau dengar barusan itu benar?" tanya seorang lagi dan kali ini dia sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku menepis tangan orang itu dari bahuku dan melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa soal perjuangan kami. Saat Titan itu berbuat kekacauan di kota, kalian hanya diam di atap rumah. Pengecut!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kalian hanya berbuat onar di sini!"

Ketika suasana semakin tegang, orang yang sedang kucari kemudian tiba di antara kami. Mantel panjang berwarna cokelat dengan lambang Polisi Militer itu menunjukkan wibawanya. Marco menatap satu anak buahnya dengan tajam. "Jaga sikapmu, prajurit," katanya tegas dan nada bicaranya terdengar dingin.

"Tetapi dia yang memulai duluan, Sir Bott!" prajurit itu mengadu. "Anda harus melakukan sesuatu kepadanya!"

Satu mata Marco memandang ke arahku. Tidak ada senyuman sedikit pun tergambar di wajahnya. Aku sempat menahan nafas ketika dia bergerak mendekatiku. Meski sedikit gentar, aku mencoba tetap berani menatap matanya.

"Kenapa kau di sini, prajurit?" tanya jenderal bermata satu itu dengan dingin.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, Marco," jawabku tanpa ragu.

"Apa? Membawaku pulang? Kau pikir siapa kau? Ibuku?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau lupa denganku, Marco? Demi Tuhan, apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu?"

Aku melihat Marco memandang ke anak buahnya, satu matanya seakan berbicara menyuruh mereka meninggalkannya. Serentak semua anak buahnya langsung meninggalkannya. Tinggal aku dan dia sekarang di sini.

"Siapa namamu sekali lagi?" tanya Marco.

"Kau tidak ingat sahabatmu sendiri, Marco?" aku malah nekad bertanya balik padanya. "Marco, kita ini satu angkatan di Akademi Militer. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakan segala hal di masa itu?"

Marco sempat terdiam dan tetap menatapku. Tiba-tiba satu tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemejaku dan mendorong tubuhku ke tembok. Masih dengan mencengkeram kemejaku, dia menyeringai tajam. "Siapa namamu, prajurit?" tanya dia menegaskan.

"Jean…Kirschtein…" jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Kirschtein. Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kita pernah terhubung di masa lalu? Jika kau memang pernah mengenalku, seharusnya aku pun mengenalmu. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak sedikit pun mengenalmu."

"Marco…kau adalah prajurit angkatan 104 dan lulus sebagai peringkat 7 di antara 10 prajurit terbaik. Kau cerdas, baik hati, periang, kau yang sering memberiku semangat dalam belajar dan berlatih perang."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu, Kirschtein. Kalau kau ingin selamat keluar dari distrik ini, kau harus hentikan omong kosongmu sekarang."

"Tidak, Marco. Dengarkan aku, sobat. Lihat ini," aku menarik keluar bilah pedang yang kusarungkan di 3D Manuever Gear-ku. "Bilah pedang ini milikmu, Marco. Aku meminjam pedang ini karena alatku sudah rusak saat berperang di Trost. Ya, di peperangan Trost. Kau yang menyemangatiku menjadi seorang pemimpin."

"Alat perangku lengkap, aku tidak pernah kekurangan satu apa pun. Kau bisa lihat kan?" katanya sambil menunjukkan 3D Maneuver Gear miliknya. "Semua bilah pedangku tersimpan pada selongsongnya masing-masing. Dan yang kau pegang itu bukan milikku. Buang saja."

"Apa sejak kau masuk Polisi Militer, kau tidak pernah lagi menggunakan alat perangmu?"

"Aku hidup di lingkungan aman, Kirschtein. Aku hanya akan menggunakan alat perangku jika Komandan Besar Nile menyuruhku."

"Hah…sudah kuduga. Polisi Militer macam kalian itu benar-benar pengecut! Kekacauan kemarin memang menjadi tanggung jawab kami, Pasukan Pengintai. Tetapi kalian tak satu pun yang ikut turun berperang melindungi kota!"

"Jangan meremehkan pekerjaan kami, prajurit sialan!" dikuasai amarahnya, Marco kemudian menendang perutku. Aku sudah mengerang kesakitan, tetapi dia masih mencengkeram tanganku dengan kuat. "Setidaknya kami tidak pernah membuat kekacauan seperti yang kalian lakukan tempo hari. Komandan besar kalian akan dipenjara karenanya. Bagaimana kalian akan membela pemimpin kalian yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka pembunuhan masal di kota ini?"

"Komandanku bukan seorang pembunuh!" aku berseru di wajahnya. "Kau…Marco...apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? Kau melupakan begitu saja masa-masa yang kita lewati bersama di Akademi Militer. Kau tidak ingat Armin? Eren? Mikasa? Connie? Semuanya?"

"Aku ingat Eren," jawabnya datar. "Dia manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi Titan saat kekacauan kemarin kan? Aku tidak pernah mau bersahabat dengan monster macam dia! Dan aku tidak pernah mau bersahabat dengan orang yang banyak omong seperti kau!"

Marco melayangkan pukulan ke wajahku, sampai aku akhirnya jatuh tersungkur menahan sakit. Aku mendengar dia melangkah mendekatiku. Sinar matahari di belakangnya membuat dia terlihat seperti siluet hitam besar dan bersiap untuk menginjak kepalaku. Ketika dia sudah mengangkat kakinya dan hendak diletakkan di kepalaku, aku mendengar Armin dan Eren berlari menghampiriku.

"Jean!" seru Armin. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu kemudian beralih ke Marco yang sudah urung menginjakkan kakinya ke kepalaku. "Marco…apa kabarmu, sobat?"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Marco dingin.

"Demi Tuhan, kau tidak ingat dia, Marco?" seru Eren. "Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau lupa denganku juga?"

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa denganmu karena berkas perkaramu sedang kupelajari, Jaeger," jawab Marco sedikit lantang.

"Tidak, Marco. Jangan mengingatku sebagai pengendali Titan. Ingatlah aku sebagai Eren Jaeger."

"Kenapa kalian semua mengaku teman dekatku? Aku bahkan tidak ingat satu pun hal dari kalian! Siapa lagi yang akan mengaku teman dekatku? Aku bersumpah setelah ini akan kubunuh kalian satu persatu!"

"Kau boleh membunuh kami jika memang kau tidak mengingat kami, sobat," kata Armin mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Marco, kau itu laki-laki cerdas dan dewasa. Kau dekat dengan kami bertiga. Kita pernah memperbaikki alat perang kita bersama-sama, ingat?"

"Tidak…aku tidak tahu…pergilah! Keluarlah dari sini!" seru Marco sambil mengeluarkan pistol dari saku jaket kulitnya. Pistol itu diarahkan ke Armin, dan hal ini langsung mendapat reaksi dari Eren yang berdiri di depan Armin demi melindunginya.

"Kau tembak aku, dan aku akan berubah menjadi Titan, Marco," kata Eren sambil menatap tajam Marco dengan kedua mata hijaunya. "Jika kau lakukan itu, kaulah yang menjadi penyulut kekacauan berikutnya di kota ini."

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi dari sini dalam keadaan hidup jika kalian mau berhenti membicarakan omong kosong itu. Atau aku sungguh-sungguh akan membunuh kalian!"

"Marco yang kukenal bukanlah seseorang yang temperamental seperti ini. Apa kau setuju denganku, Jean?" tanya Eren kepadaku yang sedang berusaha berdiri meski rasa sakit kurasakan di wajah dan perutku.

"Uurgh…yah…kau benar, Eren. Di mataku, berdiri sosok Marco Bott. Tetapi jiwa yang bersemayam di dalam raganya bukanlah Marco Bott yang kita kenal," jawabku sambil bergerak mendekati Marco. "Haha…jangan membuatku menertawakan kehidupanmu yang sekarang, Marco. Kau punya pangkat tinggi, kekuasaan, dan kekayaan. Kau hidup nyaman sekarang di sini. Tetapi kau harus tahu satu hal."

Aku menegakkan badanku dan menatap mata Marco yang tinggal satu itu dengan tajam, "Aku kasihan padamu, Marco. Sungguh, kau seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu yang ingin kau lupakan dalam hidupmu. Maka itu kau tidak masalah menampik semua temanmu agar kau tidak lagi mengingat sesuatu yang kelam di masa lalumu."

"Jangan sembarangan berbicara, prajurit!" seru Marco menyangkalku.

"Aku sahabatmu, Marco. Aku Jean Kirschtein, orang yang selalu mengerti dirimu. Sekelam apa kehidupanmu, aku akan tetap menerimamu sebagai sahabatku. Sekarang, kita pulang ke Jinae-" aku hendak mengulurkan tanganku, tetapi kemudian dia melepaskan tembakkan ke sembarang arah. Aku sempat gentar karena tembakan itu ternyata diarahkan ke dekat kakiku.

"Pergilah…pergilah…" katanya sambil terengah menahan marah. "Rumahku bukan Jinae, rumahku di Stohess. Di sinilah aku tinggal!"

"Pulanglah denganku, Marco…" aku tetap memberanikan diri mendekatinya, sampai kemudian Eren dan Armin menyergap dan mengunci pergerakkannya. Dia memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi di luar dugaan tenaga Armin dan Eren cukup kuat untuk menyuruhnya tetap diam.

"Lepaskan! Urgh…kau mau apa, Kirschtein!" serunya sudah mulai tidak tenang.

"Aku mau membuka penutup matamu, Marco," jawabku sambil mengulurkan satu tanganku ke dekat penutup mata kanannya. "Mungkinkah matamu yang satu ini akan berbicara sesuatu tentang masa lalumu?"

"Jangan sentuh! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhnya!"

"Kenapa, Marco? Jika tidak ada masalah, seharusnya kau membiarkan aku melakukannya kan?"

"Grrrr…! Aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian semua setelah ini!" dia menggeram.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Armin?" tanyaku pada Armin.

"Buka saja, Jean," jawab Armin. "Kita perlu tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan mata kanannya."

"Lakukan sekarang, Jean!" seru Eren.

Aku menyiapkan hatiku menarik lepas penutup mata kanan Marco. Aku tersenyum pada Marco sebelum aku menarik lepas penutup mata berbahan kulit berwarna hitam itu. Sorot mata kirinya terlihat ketakutan saat jari-jariku sudah bergerak menyentuhnya. Bukan hanya dia yang ketakutan, tetapi aku pun ketakutan.

Apa yang akan terjadi saat aku menarik lepas penutup matanya?

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 4 coming up next!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Stohess District, Wall Sina**

Sorot mata kiri Marco terlihat ketakutan saat jari-jariku sudah bergerak menyentuhnya. Bukan hanya dia yang ketakutan, tetapi aku juga ketakutan. Apa yang akan terjadi saat aku menarik lepas penutup matanya?

"Marco…" ucapku lirih. "Sahabatku, kembalilah…"

Aku menarik penutup matanya. Dan…

"Huaaaa…!" suara teriakkan Marco tiba-tiba mengejutkanku dan membuat aku menutup telingaku. Teriakkannya kencang sekali, bahkan sampai Armin dan Eren harus melepaskan tangan mereka yang sedang mengunci pergerakkan Marco.

"Apa yang…" ketika aku membuka telingaku, aku melihat Marco sudah melarikan diri dengan 3D Maneuver Gear miliknya. "Kejar dia!" aku berseru kepada Eren dan Armin untuk mengikutiku mengejar Marco.

Kami sempat kehilangan arah karena Marco cukup cepat melompat melewati gedung-gedung tinggi. "Jean, kau ke arah utara!" seru Armin saat mengikutiku melompat. "Aku dan Eren akan berpencar ke timur dan barat. Kita bawa dia ke satu tempat!"

"Baiklah!" jawabku sambil terus melaju ke arah utara.

"Jean!" panggil Eren.

"Apa, Eren?"

"Jangan ragu untuk melakukan apa pun demi mengembalikan ingatannya, mengembalikan jati dirinya. Dia sahabatmu, kau tahu semua tentangnya. Aku yakin dia pasti kembali!"

"Hah! Jangan menceramahiku, Eren. Sudah sana lakukan tugasmu!"

Tidak mudah sebenarnya untuk melakukan segala hal demi mengembalikan ingatan Marco. Saat aku hendak menarik lepas penutup matanya, aku sempat ragu apakah ini akan berhasil. Sekarang dia melarikan diri, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana aku akan mengunci pergerakkannya? Memukulnya? Menusuk kedua lengannya? Atau yang lain?

Aku malah berharap bisa mengembalikan jati dirinya tanpa harus melukainya sedikit pun…

Cukup jauh aku melompat ke arah utara, aku sempat melihat Marco berbelok ke arah Armin. Tetapi kemudian menghilang lagi di antara bangunan rumah. Aku turun dari atap dan melakukan pencarian dengan berlari di jalanan. Aku memastikan pandanganku cukup awas melihat gerak gerik mencurigakan di antara kerumunan orang di sini.

"Jean!" aku mendengar Armin berseru dari salah satu atap bangunan. "Dia ke sana!" Armin mengarahkan pedangnya dan aku mengikuti ke mana dia menunjuk. Aku berlari secepatnya, kemudian menembak kawat bajaku untuk melompat lebih cepat mengejarnya. Aku melihat Marco berlari menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang di sebuah gang sempit perumahan.

"Marco!" seruku, dan aku melihat dia menoleh melihatku. Dia terus berlari, dan aku tidak berhenti mengejarnya. Ketika jarakku sudah cukup dekat dengannya, aku menembak satu kawat bajaku ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai lengannya. Dia jatuh tersungkur dan aku langsung mendarat tepat di atasnya.

"Urgh…lepaskan!" dia memberontak saat aku mendekap tubuhnya dan berguling menindihnya. Posisinya sekarang dia berada di bawahku. "Diam sebentar, Marco," kataku berusaha untuk tenang. Tanpa ragu, aku langsung menusuk satu bilah pedangku ke lengannya. Aku mendengar dia menjerit kesakitan. Satu matanya berair, giginya gemertak menahan marah dan sakit.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika kau diam dan menurut padaku, Marco," hatiku sebenarnya tidak tega melihat dia seperti ini.

"Kau sudah melukaiku! Apa maumu sekarang, Kirschtein!?" serunya.

"Aku akan mengembalikanmu ke dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Marco. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terperangkap di kehidupanmu yang sekarang! Kau menderita! Kau tidak sadar kau sudah menjerumuskan dirimu dalam penderitaan!" tanganku terjulur ke penutup matanya. Aku langsung menariknya dan aku mendengar dia menjerit, "Huaaaaa…!"

BLAR!

Tepat ketika aku menarik lepas, tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakkan keras dan tubuhku terhempas membentur tembok rumah di sekitar sana. Ledakkan itu disertai kilat berwarna jingga yang memecah langit. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa rumah dan gedung hancur karenanya. Kepulan asap pun mengelilingi pusat ledakkan. Aku sampai harus memicingkan mata demi melihat apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Jean! Apa yang terjadi!" aku mendengar Armin mendarat di dekatku.

"Aku tidak tahu!" sahutku. "Aku baru saja menarik lepas penutup mata Marco dan tiba-tiba ada ledakkan seperti ini."

"Jangan-jangan…"

Kepulan asap semakin menipis. Aku melihat sesosok tubuh raksasa tengah bersimpuh dan meringkuk ketakutan. Kedua tangan besarnya mencengkeram kepalanya. Aku mendengar sosok Titan berambut hitam itu menggeram pelan. Pada tubuh raksasa itu terdapat bintik-bintik hitam di beberapa tempat.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumamku sambil mencoba berdiri dan melihat Titan mengerikan ini di depan mataku.

Tangan Titan itu diturunkan satu dan menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang ketakutan. Bintik di wajahnya membuatku semakin yakin bahwa Titan ini adalah Marco. Aku terperangah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah kulihat. Geraman ketakutannya semakin terdengar ketika aku mencoba mendekat. Perawakannya hampir sama dengan Titan Perempuan yang dilumpuhkan Eren tempo hari. Yang membedakan adalah warna rambut dan warna kulitnya, serta bintik-bintik khas di wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Marco?" aku memanggilnya, dan dia mendengarku. Bola mata besarnya itu terbuka dan memandang ke arahku.

"Guuu…guuuurgh…" dia menggeram.

"Demi Tuhan…apa yang terjadi-" saat aku hendak menyentuh bonggol besar tangannya, tiba-tiba dia menggeram dan bergerak menjauh. Seakan dia sedang menyuruhku untuk tidak mendekat kepadanya.

"Jangan mendekat padanya, Jean!" seru Armin dari belakangku.

"Tapi dia Marco, Armin!" kataku. "Dia mengenaliku!"

"Bagaimana mungkin dia mengenalimu?!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Armin. Aku mencoba mendekatinya sekali lagi. Dia masih beringsut menjauh dariku. Makhluk malang ini ketakutan, aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. "Marco…" aku menjulurkan tanganku demi menyentuh bonggol tangannya yang diletakkan di tanah. Satu tangan lainnya masih menutup sisi lain wajahnya.

"Hey, sobat. Kemarilah…" aku menyentuh tangannya. Dia sempat ketakutan, tetapi kemudian dia mengizinkanku menyentuhnya. "Bagus…itu lebih baik. Marco, kita bicara sekarang, OK?"

"Guuuu….uuuuurgh…huaaaaaa….!" dia menjerit kuat sekarang dan mencoba mengangkat tubuh raksasanya untuk berdiri. Aku keburu mengindarinya, ternyata dia bergerak menjauhiku. Dia berlari, hentakan kaki besarnya menyebabkan getaran hebat dan menghancurkan beberapa bangunan lagi.

"Sial, dia mencoba melarikan diri! Marco!" aku menarik keluar pedangku dan menembak kawat baja untuk melompat mengejarnya.

"Jean! Mau ke mana kau?! Ini berbahaya! Marco sudah bukan menjadi dirinya lagi!" seru Armin menyusulku.

"Dia sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, Armin! Aku akan berbicara dengannya!"

"Dia tidak akan mengerti, Jean!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum aku mencobanya!"

Titan Marco sekarang sudah berada di sebuah lahan kosong di dalam kota. Dia terlihat bingung, memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Semua orang histeris melihatnya, dia sendiri pun sebenarnya histeris dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia memang sudah menghancurkan segalanya di kota, tetapi dia seperti merasa bersalah setelah melakukannya. Kedua tangannya terlihat mencengkeram belakang kepalanya. Dia menggeram ketakutan, dan aku mendengarnya.

Seakan aku mengerti apa maksud dari geramannya…

"Marco!" aku berseru memanggilnya. Aku melaju cepat mengarahkan kawat bajaku kepadanya. Setelah sudah dekat, aku menembak satu kawat baja ke bahunya. Betapa mengejutkan ternyata dia kesakitan saat mata kawatku menembus bahunya. Dia meronta, aku sampai terhempas beberapa kali mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Setelah dia tenang, aku kemudian melompat dan mendarat di batang hidungnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Marco!" aku berpegangan pada lekuk tulang matanya. Satu mata Marco terluka, dan yang satu lagi tengah menatapku. Aku melihat genangan air memenuhi sudut matanya. "Marco…Marco…ini aku, Jean Kirschtein!" kataku.

"Guuu…uuuu…" dia menggeram pelan, seperti mencoba menyebut namaku.

"Ya, ini aku, sobat. Tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja," aku membelai batang hidungnya. "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu. Tunggulah sebentar, OK?"

Dia menggeleng, air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia menolak, "Kau tidak tahan sakitnya kan? Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar. Setelahnya kau tidak akan kesakitan lagi. Kau kuat, kau bisa, percayalah padaku."

"Guuuu…" dia menggeleng lagi.

"Marco sayang, aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Sebentar saja, tahan dulu sakitnya."

"Jeh…Jea…Jeaaaan…nnh…" dia menggeram menyebut namaku. Entah kenapa dada ini sedikit sesak mendengarnya menggeram seperti itu.

"Iya…iya, ini aku, Marco. Aku Jean, panggil namaku sekali lagi."

"Jeeeee….." geramannya terdengar lirih. "Huaaaaaa…!" dan kali ini dia menjerit lagi.

"Uwah!" aku melompat demi menghindari tangannya yang hendak mencengkeram kepalanya. Aku mendarat di tanah. Aku melihat Marco bergerak menuju dinding pembatas. Sepertinya dia hendak keluar dari wilayah ini.

"Marco!" ketika aku hendak mengejarnya, aku dicegat oleh Kapten Levi yang tiba-tiba mendarat tepat di depanku. Dia tiba bersama Komandan Erwin, Mike, Eren, dan Armin

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Kirschtein! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan perintahku, hah?!" seru Kapten Levi memarahiku.

"Izinkan saya mengejarnya, Sir Levi!" aku memohon padanya. "Dia mengenali saya!"

"Meski dia mengenalimu sekarang, kau mungkin tidak bisa mengenali sosoknya lagi."

"Tapi saya harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Bisakah kau tenang, Kirschtein?! Kau tahu tindakanmu bisa mengancam hidupmu?!" dikuasai amarahnya, Kapten Levi menarik kerahku dan menarikku dekat.

"Saya tidak peduli! Saya harus menyelamatkannya! Izinkan saya mengejarnya sekarang, Sir Levi!" aku memberontak dan lepas dari cengkeramannya.

"Kirschtein!" panggilnya saat aku sudah melompat menjauh darinya.

Aku tidak lagi mendengarkan seruan siapa pun sekarang. Aku bergerak mengikuti Marco yang sekarang sudah mencapai dinding pembatas. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat dia berusaha melompat tinggi dan memanjat dindingnya. Mengapa dia hendak melarikan diri dariku? Apa yang dia takutkan sebenarnya? Takut padaku? Takut pada orang-orang yang histeris padanya?

"Marco! Tunggu!" aku mempercepat laju alat perangku untuk menyusulnya. Sosok raksasa berbintik itu sudah berhasil memanjat dinding pembatas dan melompat keluar dari wilayah Stohess. Aku bergerak secepat mungkin untuk menyusulnya keluar.

Tiba di sana, aku melihat Marco berdiri di tengah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Aku berseru memanggil namanya, dan dia menoleh. Aku melihat dia menggeleng, seperti menyuruhku untuk tidak mendekat padanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan isyaratnya, aku terus bergerak mendekatinya. "Marco!" seruku sambil menembak satu kawat bajaku ke arahnya.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa….!" dia menjerit lagi. Kali ini jeritannya begitu kuat, bahkan sampai menggetarkan bumi. Aku jatuh terhempas ke tanah terkena gelombang suaranya. Aku menutup kedua telingaku karena tidak kuat dengan pekik suaranya yang begitu kencang.

Suara jeritannya tidak lagi terdengar, suasana di sekitar padang rumput ini semakin tenang. Aku mencoba bangkit dan bergerak mendekatinya lagi. Tetapi ketika aku hendak menembak kawat bajaku, tiba-tiba dari berbagai arah aku mendengar suara hentak kaki seperti gerombolan Titan yang bergerak ke arah Marco.

"Apa yang-" aku urung melakukan apa pun saat itu. Dugaanku ternyata benar, bahkan dari arah belakang aku melihat kira-kira 4 atau 5 Titan berlari ke arahku. Aku menghunus pedangku dan bersiap melawan mereka. Apakah jeritan Marco barusan mengundang para Titan ini datang kemari? Apa maksudnya dia memanggil mereka?

"Aku bunuh kalian semua!" ketika aku hendak bersiap melawan, aku terkejut Titan-titan ini ternyata tidak menghiraukan keberadaanku. Mereka tidak peduli ada seorang manusia di dekat kaki mereka. Alih-alih mendengarku, mereka mengarah ke Titan Marco.

"Jangan dekati dia! Hiyaaaa…!" aku menembak dua kawat bajaku sekaligus ke pundak salah satu Titan. Aku bersiap mengayun pedangku ke tengkuk mereka. Tetapi ketika aku sudah pada posisiku, aku terkejut pedangku ditangkis oleh dua bilah pedang lain yang menghadang di depanku. Tangkisannya cukup keras, sampai mematahkan salah satu bilah pedangku.

"Ini berbahaya, Kirschtein! Kuperintahkan kau untuk mundur!" seru Kapten Levi sambil mendorongku jatuh ke daratan.

"Kapten Levi!" aku tidak percaya dia cepat sekali menyusulku kemari.

Kami berdua mendarat di tanah bersamaan. Aku melihat Armin dan Eren bergerak mendekatiku. Komandan Erwin dan Mike juga menghampiri kami. "Mengapa Anda mencegah saya? Marco dalam bahaya! Titan-titan itu akan memakannya!" seruku kepada Kapten Levi.

"Dia yang memanggilnya, Kirschtein. Dia yang menyuruh Titan-titan itu memakannya," jawab Kapten Levi tegas.

"Bagaimana mungkin?! Kenapa dia melakukannya?!" aku hendak berdiri tetapi Eren langsung mencegahku.

"Marco tidak ingin kau menyelamatkannya, Jean!" katanya padaku.

"Kau tahu apa soal itu, Eren!" aku menyangkal.

"Aku pengendali Titan jadi aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang!" Eren menarik kerah kemejaku mendekat padanya.

"Jangan sok tahu, brengsek! Marco! Marco!" aku menepisnya, kemudian berlari menjauhi Eren dan yang lainnya.

Aku melihat sebuah pemandangan cukup mengerikan sekarang. Titan-titan itu mengerubungi Marco dan memakan semua bagian tubuhnya. Aku mendengar dia memekik kesakitan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua orang yang berusaha mencegahku menghampiri Marco. Aku berlari dan menembak satu kawat bajaku ke arah Titan-titan yang sedang memakan Marco. "Grrr! Mati kau! Matilah! Hiyaaa!" aku menebas kedua bilah pedangku ke satu Titan, kemudian Titan yang lain, dan yang lainnya, sampai akhirnya aku mendarat di batang hidung Marco.

"Marco! Kenapa…?!" aku berpegangan pada lekuk tulang matanya. Aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena tubuh besarnya bergerak digoncang oleh para Titan ini.

"Guuuuurgh…..uuuuuuuuurgh…." Marco menggeleng, air mata di mata kirinya mengalir deras.

"Jangan mati, sobat. Jangan tinggalkan aku…" kali ini aku ikut menangis. Dia menutup satu matanya dan meraung menangis. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi, Marco," aku melanjutkan, tidak peduli dengan suaraku yang sudah parau berbicara padanya. "Kita pulang sama-sama. Kau akan hidup tenang setelahnya. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Jeeeeee…uuuurgh…"

"Aku sayang padamu, sobat. Aku mohon, jangan bertindak bodoh. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, aku akan mengeluarkan-"

"Guuuuuruuaaaaaaaaaagh….! Huaaaaaaaa….!" sekali lagi dia berteriak dan gelombang suaranya begitu kuat sampai menghempasku menjauh darinya. Aku jatuh tersungkur di tanah, berusaha untuk bisa bangkit dan melawan Titan-titan itu. Tetapi jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, aku hanya bisa duduk berlutut di tanah sambil memegang kedua bilah pedangku. Tanganku gemetar menahan marah, menahan sedih, dan perasaan kecewa.

"Marco…Marco…" gumamku, bibirku gemetar dan air mataku mengalir.

Suara jeritan Titan Marco masih bisa kudengar meski Titan-titan itu memakan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Seakan dia memanggilku, menyerukan sesuatu, meminta pertolongan, atau malah tenggelam dalam rasa sakitnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh besarnya itu melemah dan jatuh ke tanah. Kedua tangannya disergap dimakan oleh makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu. Kepalanya menyentak ke sana kemari karena dia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Jeeeeee….aannnnnhhh…!" dia meraung, tubuhnya telungkup di tanah dan satu tangannya terjulur ke arahku. Matanya yang tinggal satu itu mengeluarkan air mata cukup deras, dan dia menatapku di balik genangan air matanya.

Baru aku hendak berdiri dan menghampirinya, tiba-tiba aku langsung dicegat oleh Komandan Erwin. Dia menghadangku dengan satu bilah pedangnya, "Tetap pada tempatmu, Kirschtein."

"Tapi dia…dia…" aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Titan-titan itu akan melahap habis tubuhnya sampai tidak bersisa. Kita kembali ke markas sekarang. Aku akan meminta bantuan Nile untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut."

"Mengapa bukan kita yang menyelidikinya, Komandan? Polisi Militer tidak tahu apa-apa soal Titan! Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal Marco! Malah mereka yang menyebabkan sahabat saya seperti ini!"

"Kita tidak tahu apakah benar oknum Polisi Militer yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini."

"Saya mohon, Komandan! Izinkan saya tetap berada di sini untuk memeriksa sisa-sisa tubuhnya! Saya mohon!" aku jatuh berlutut di depan Komandan Erwin. Kepalaku tertunduk dan terus memohon kepadanya. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah dia menarik lenganku dan menyuruhku berdiri. Kedua mata birunya menatapku, "Kita kembali ke markas. Dan ini adalah perintahku. Kau mengerti, Kirschtein?"

Dia berjalan melewatiku, kemudian giliran Kapten Levi yang berhadapan denganku, "Kau dengar dia kan? Jangan melawan. Atau nasibmu akan sama dengan sahabatmu itu."

Armin dan Eren membujukku untuk mengikuti langkah Komandan Erwin meninggalkan area ini. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tetap menoleh ke arah Marco yang sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan pergerakkan di sana. Aku berharap bisa melihat sosok manusia yang tengah berlari menerobos kepulan asap itu.

Namun sampai kami tiba di gerbang distrik Stohess, aku tidak melihat siapa pun berlari menyusul kami dari belakang…

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 5 coming up next!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Scouting Legion HQ, Wall Rose**

2 hari setelah kejadian itu, aku terserang demam tinggi. Paramedis bilang aku terlalu lelah dan banyak berpikir. Selama 2 hari itu pula, aku terlepas dari berbagai kegiatan di markas. Dan kini keadaanku sudah pulih, aku siap bertugas kembali.

Aku memenuhi panggilan Komandan Besar Erwin Smith suatu sore. Dia sudah memanggilku sejak kemarin, tetapi aku masih enggan berbicara dengan siapa pun. Tadinya aku sudah ingin didampingi oleh Armin dan Eren menuju ruang kerja Komandan Erwin, tetapi aku menolak. Aku ingin berbicara sendiri dengannya.

"Izinkan saya masuk, Komandan," kataku setelah mengetuk pintunya.

Aku mendengar dia menjawab dari dalam dan mengizinkanku masuk ke ruangannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke sana. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa ke sini kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya, seperti Kapten Levi, Mike Zacharius, dan Mayor Hanji Zoe. Aku berdiri di depan mejanya dan memberi hormat.

"Duduklah, Kirschtein," kata pria bermata biru itu sambil meletakkan sebuah berkas di mejanya.

"Terima kasih, Komandan," jawabku.

"Aku turut sedih atas kejadian tempo hari di luar Wall Sina. Namanya Marco Bott, benar? Dia sahabatmu, Kirschtein?"

"Ya, Sir. Dia sahabat baik saya sejak di Akademi Militer."

"Dari laporan teman-temanmu, dia menghilang sejak peperangan Trost. Apa kau tahu mengapa dia menghilang?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Sir. Kami sempat berada di satu barisan saat itu. Kemudian dia ditugaskan ke barat untuk memimpin pasukan di sana. Setelahnya, saya tidak mendapatkan kabar apa pun darinya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk mencari keterangan tentangnya?"

"Saya bahkan sempat mencari ke bangsal rumah sakit di markas Pasukan Penjagaan, memeriksa daftar korban luka juga korban tewas. Tetapi namanya tidak ditemukan di mana pun."

Komandan Erwin sempat terdiam mendengar penjelasanku, kemudian dia melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Aku sedang mendesak Nile untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Marco Bott di jajarannya. Apalagi dia sudah mendapat posisi tinggi di usianya yang masih muda."

"Saya mencurigai hal itu juga, Sir," sambungku. "Selama dia menghilang, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Andaikan sekarang dia masih hidup, dia pasti akan bercerita banyak hal."

"Benarkah dia kehilangan ingatannya?"

"Saat dia menjadi manusia, dia memang tidak mengingat saya. Juga Armin dan Eren. Dia terus mengelak ketika saya bertanya soal masa lalunya. Tetapi ketika dia berubah menjadi Titan, dia bahkan sekuat tenaga menyebut nama saya, Sir."

"Harusnya ada Hanji di sana, mungkin dia bisa menganalisa sesuatu. Tetapi dia punya kesimpulan sendiri berdasarkan apa yang dilaporkan oleh Armin dan Eren."

Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya. Di letakkan benda itu di depanku. Aku memicingkan mata, mencoba mengingat apa yang dia tunjukkan padaku. "Kau ingat ini, Kirschtein?" tanya dia.

"Oh…" dan akhirnya aku tahu. "Ini penutup mata miliknya, Sir. Sa-saya bahkan lupa soal ini. Dia berubah menjadi Titan tepat ketika saya menarik penutup matana."

"Perhatikan baik-baik penutup mata ini dan beritahu aku apa pendapatmu."

Aku mengambil penutup mata yang sudah rusak itu dan kuperhatikan baik-baik. Aku terkejut mengetahui di balik penutup mata itu terdapat sebaris besi tajam yang sudah berkarat. "Komandan…" gumamku.

"Seseorang telah mengubahnya menjadi pengendali Titan, Kirschtein. Orang itu menjadikan mata kanan sahabatmu sebagai pemicu. Jika penutup mata itu dibuka, dia lantas akan berubah menjadi Titan," jelas Komandan Erwin padaku.

"Tidak mungkin…ini menyakitkan, dan dia memakai ini sepanjang hidupnya…"

"Ya, ini pun mengejutkanku. Penutup mata ini ditancapkan ke matanya."

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa dia menolak saat penutup matanya dibuka…"

"Mengapa kau menariknya saat itu, Kirschtein?"

"Dia kehilangan ingatannya. Saya pikir dengan menariknya, saya bisa mengembalikan ingatannya. Tapi ternyata…"

"Kita akan menunggu hasil penyelidikan Nile dan Hanji mengenai ini. Sekarang, kita ke pokok perkaranya. Ah, kau mau minum teh, Kirschtein? Udara sore ini agak dingin bukan?"

"Bi-biar saya seduh sendiri, Sir! Jangan merepotkan diri Anda…" baru aku akan mencegahnya, dia sudah keburu mengeluarkan piranti minum teh dari lemarinya. Aku jadi malu hati melihat dia sibuk menyeduh teh untukku.

"Jangan bilang Levi kalau aku menyeduhkan teh untukmu, janji?" guraunya sambil meletakkan cangkir teh di meja.

"I-iya, Sir…terima kasih…" jawabku gugup.

"Katakan padaku, Kirschtein. Apa pendapatmu soal kejadian waktu itu? Mengapa temanmu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan membiarkan semua Titan memakan tubuhnya?"

"Saya tidak mengerti sebenarnya, Sir. Terlepas dari segala hal yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini, saya sedih sebenarnya dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Saya sudah mencoba membujuknya untuk menyelamatkannya, tetapi dia menolak."

"Apa menurutmu alasannya menolakmu, Kirschtein?"

"Mungkin…dia malu…atau takut karena saya sudah melihat wujud aslinya. Tapi saya yakin seharusnya dia bisa berubah pikiran saat itu. Dia sudah keburu berpikir bahwa dia adalah makhluk berbahaya. Dia tahu secepatnya dia akan dibunuh. Sebelum itu terjadi, dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

"Alasan sebenarnya bukan itu, Kirschtein. Tetapi kau."

"Oh, mengapa saya, Sir?"

"Kau sahabatnya, kau orang penting baginya. Dia memilih semua itu karena kau."

"Armin dan Eren juga berkata hal yang sama dengan Anda, Sir. Marco melakukan semua ini demi saya. Tapi saya masih tidak mengerti-"

"Atau kau kurang menerima alasannya?" aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika Komandan Erwin bertanya begitu padaku. Terus terang aku memang tidak terima alasan Marco bunuh diri karena aku. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu? Apa dia takut aku akan membencinya? Mengapa pula aku membencinya? Karena dia menghilang cukup lama lalu muncul sebagai makhluk mengerikan? Mengapa aku harus benci padanya karena itu?

"Kirschtein," suara lembut Komandan Erwin menyadarkan lamunanku. "Apabila kau berada di posisinya sekarang, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Sa-saya…" jawabku gugup. "Tapi…tapi…"

"Kau dengar pertanyaanku kan? Jika kau berada pada posisinya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jika hal ini terjadi padaku, maka aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi aku akan membuat dia sedih jika harus kehilanganku. Bisa-bisa dia menyusulku bunuh diri setelahnya.

"Saya…saya…" aku mencoba menjawab. "Urgh…saya tidak tahu, Komandan."

"Tentunya, ini akan menjadi sebuah pilihan yang berat, bukan?" tanya dia setelah menghirup tehnya lagi.

"Hanya saja dia bisa langsung memutuskan saat itu juga, Sir. Saya masih berharap dia mau mendengarkan saya saat itu. Apa menurut Anda pilihannya sudah tepat?"

"Jika kau bertanya padaku, maka aku akan bilang bahwa keputusannya saat itu sudah tepat. Bukan berarti aku tidak peduli dengan kematiannya. Dia punya alasan dan aku harap kau mau menerima penjelasanku mengenai ini, Kirschtein."

Aku menelan ludah saat dia hendak menjelaskan padaku. Aku merasa setetes keringat mengalir dari keningku. Aku sampai menahan nafas saat dia mulai berbicara, "Kau sahabatnya, Kirschtein. Dia mati karena kau."

Sejenak dia berhenti dan menatapku tajam, kemudian dia melanjutkannya, "Dia tidak ingin kau melihatnya sebagai makhluk mengerikan. Dia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa berguna untukmu jika dia bertahan hidup. Kau bisa tanya kepada Eren saat dia menerima tawaranku masuk ke Pasukan Pengintai. Dia dipenuhi keraguan saat aku meminta kekuatannya dipakai di sini. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana mengendalikan tubuh raksasa itu. Bahkan dia selalu merasa seperti bukan dirinya sendiri."

"Tetapi kemudian dia menyanggupi setelah Anda yakin bisa mengendalikannya, bukan? Dia mau diajak bicara, dia mau mendengarkan Anda. Dia mau dikendalikan, bahkan rela dilukai oleh siapa pun yang berkepentingan jika dia bertindak di luar kendali. Sedangkan Marco menolak semua itu, Sir. Saya…saya…uurgh…" dadaku sesak saat hendak melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Lanjutkan, Kirschtein," perintahnya.

"Saya merasa gagal menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya, Komandan. Ketika saya menusuk kawat baja ke pundaknya, dia mengerang kesakitan. Dia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari luar, apalagi dari dalam tubuhnya. Saya sudah mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun dia bersikeras untuk mengakhiri hidupnya."

"Seperti yang kubilang di awal, Kirschtein, bahwa dia tidak yakin dengan kekuatannya. Apalagi hidup sebagai pengendali Titan akan sangat beresiko. Dia tidak ingin menjadi ancaman hidup umat manusia, terutama kau. Jika dia harus mati, dia lebih baik mati dengan caranya sendiri ketimbang membiarkan sahabatnya menebas tengkuknya. Apa kau tidak akan menyesal jika harus berbuat begitu padanya?"

"Sa-saya tidak akan mungkin melakukannya! Sebisa mungkin saya akan membiarkan dia hidup apa pun yang terjadi!"

"Bahkan jika dia mengancam kehidupan orang lain, hm?"

"I-itu…saya mohon, Sir…tidak pertanyaan ini lagi…" aku menyerah, aku menunduk di depannya sambil mencengkeram dadaku.

"Karena itulah, dia memutuskan untuk mati. Dia memanggil Titan-titan untuk untuk memakan tubuhnya sampai habis, bahkan tubuh manusianya juga dimakan. Dia tidak ingin menyebabkan kau hidup dalam penyesalan. Kau, Armin, Eren, siapa pun yang dia kenal di masa pembelajaran, adalah orang-orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Aku yakin dia pun menyesal telah melupakan kalian. Dia mungkin menghukum dirinya sendiri."

"Marco…Marco…tidak mungkin…"

"Apa kau memaafkannya setelah dia melupakanmu, Kirschtein? Atau malah membencinya karena keputusannya yang cukup berani ini?"

Memaafkannya? Membencinya? Mengapa Komandan Erwin bertanya begitu padaku? Tentu saja aku memaafkannya, dan tidak mungkin aku membencinya. Aku tidak peduli dia sudah memperlakukanku seperti orang asing, bahkan terlibat kekerasan sampai harus melukainya. Akulah yang seharusnya bertanya sekarang. Apakah Marco mau memaafkanku karena kebodohanku yang memicunya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan? Meski bukan aku awal penyebabnya menjadi Titan, tetapi karena tindakanku dia kemudian berubah.

"Aku harap kau cepat pulih dari keadaan ini, Kirschtein. Misi kita selanjutnya akan sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kau terjebak terlalu lama dalam keadaan ini," kata Komandan Erwin yang kemudian berdiri menghampiriku. Satu tangannya diletakkan di pundakku, "Sebagai Komandan Pasukan Pengintai, aku meletakkan segala hormatku kepada sahabatmu. Andai dia masih hidup, aku akan langsung menariknya ke jajaran kita tanpa menghiraukan persetujuan dari Nile. Aku butuh orang-orang pemberani macam dia. Dan aku yakin, dia akan sangat berguna untuk kita."

"Iya, Sir," jawabku. "Terima kasih…sungguh…"

"Paling tidak, kita tidak kerepotan seperti saat menangkap Titan Perempuan. Tidak ada korban jiwa, meski menimbulkan kerusakan di kota. Aku masih menunggu penyelidikan Nile dan Hanji. Jika dari keduanya memberikan kabar baik, aku akan langsung memberitahukan kepadamu."

"Sa-saya akan menunggu kabar Anda, Sir. Te-terima kasih. Sungguh saya sangat berterima kasih kepada Anda telah memberikan segala hormat Anda untuknya. Marco pasti senang, di sana…yah…dia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang."

"Aku izinkan kau kembali ke tempatmu. Kita sudahi dulu pembicaraan hari ini. Aku perlu mengadakan pertemuan dengan Levi, Mike, dan Hanji."

"Saya permisi dulu kalau begitu…"

Aku berdiri dan memberi hormat padanya. Setelah dia mengangguk, aku pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun ketika aku sudah membuka pintunya, dia memanggilku, "Ah, satu hal lagi kesimpulanku mengenai kematian sahabatmu, Kirschtein."

"Ya, Sir?" aku berbalik menghadapnya.

"Dia ingin menjaga perasaanmu, dia sayang padamu…"

Aku tidak menyahut apa-apa ketika dia berkata demikian. Aku keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangku. Tanganku mencengkeram gagang pintu dengan erat. Jantungku berdetak cepat dan segala perasaan bergejolak dalam diriku. Kedua mataku terbuka lebar.

"Dia…menyayangiku…oh…" aku bergumam sendiri, sampai akhirnya aku merosot berlutut dan bersandar di pintu. "Marco…Marco…uuurgh…" aku lelah menahan perasaan ini saat berbicara dengan Komandan Erwin. Tidak mungkin juga aku melepaskan perasaan ini begitu saja di depannya. Kematian Marco sudah menjadi satu pukulan yang sangat berarti bagiku. Mengetahui perasaannya yang dibawa mati begitu tulus kepadaku, ini malah semakin melemahkanku.

"Aku juga, Marco. Aku juga…urgh…aku sayang padamu…" ucapku lirih. "Maafkan aku, sobat. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Andai kita tidak terpisah, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Uuurgh…"

Perintah Komandan Erwin sudah jelas, aku tidak boleh lama-lama larut dalam perasaan ini. Masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan bersama teman-temanku di markas. Misi Kemanusiaan harus dijalankan dari awal. Komandan Erwin sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana dan siap disebarkan kepada prajuritnya.

Aku menghapus air mataku dan beranjak dari koridor ruang kerja Komandan Erwin. Meski perasaan ini masih bergejolak dalam diriku, aku harus bisa melawannya. Aku tidak mau menjadi lemah. Aku harus kuat…

_Ya, aku harus kuat. Bukan begitu, Marco?_

-the end-

* * *

A/N : minna-san, apa kabar? Udah lama gak keliatan ya saya hahahaha~

Well, saya memutuskan untuk upload 5 chapter sekaligus biar gak kelamaan. Saya bikin cerita ini dari bulan Oktober akhir, dan baru kelar hari ini. Selain diganggu pekerjaan, ada aja hal yang bikin saya nunda lanjutin. Dan viola! Jadilah cerita ini.

Hmm…silakan review ato komen. Pengen tau pendapatnya. Saya terus terang sedih sendiri bikin cerita ini. apalagi pas Marco mutusin buat bunuh diri dimakan titan. Dan Jean mesti liat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Itu sedih banget DX

*malah curhat*


End file.
